Unrequited Rose
by StuckInTheBasement
Summary: Rose had lied to the Doctor at Bad Wolf Bay. Now what can she do? Theta/Rose
1. Birth

Unrequited Rose

I don't own the Doctor Who series. SCIFI bought the rights from BBC a while ago.

Chapter One

It had been a week since the incident and Bad Wolf Bay, and everyone had left Rose Tyler her time to wallow in her sorrow for that alloted amout of time. However, now there was a knock on her door, her mother.

"Rose dear?"

Her head moved slightly under the pillow. The tears long dried.

"Rose, you cannot keep doing this. Come, up."

Not another movement, except for the faint "Leave me alone" that was emitted.

Jackie Tyler sighed, placing a hand on her stomach. Three and a half months pregnant now, and worried for her daughter's health among other things. Her husband stood behind her, shaking his head in dismay. "Rosie, you must get up. We are going for an ultrasound."

"Take mum. Reschedule for me?" Rose whimpered out. She was terrifyed of and for the innocent that was growing inside her.

She hadn't completely lied to the Doctor. She HAD told him of a pregnancy, but not hers. Not theirs. It would have hurt too badly, telling him he had a child on the way and that he would never be able to see it. She dreamed of the life they could have had, even with the unspoken dangers.

"No, you are coming. Now get up." The closed with Pete's final word, and she groaned.

* * *

She watched her mother's ultrasound go smoothly. Her's wouldn't if the baby had inherited the two hearts of it's father.

The goo was cold, and she jumped. She could feel the baby jump too. The image was fuzzy, but the baby had taken on her body heat, so it wasn't hard for the tool to find it.

"Ms Tyler, you appear to be four months pregnant. On the file it said you just found out a month ago?" Rose's eyes widened, and she looked at the screen, where four hearts beat, simaltanious by twos.

"I had no idea." She whispered, faintly a storm of fear brewing in her mind. The nurse looked to the screen. "Yes, you appear to be four months pregnant with quadtuplets."

She felt her heart slow, the adrenline rush ebbing away. She would choose a home birth, so the doctors wouldn't question the reason why there were only two children. Her mother and Mickey could handle it, her father able to help her mother with Mickey there as support.

"Are they healthy?" Jackie asked quickly, and the nurse turned off the machiene. "Very."

* * *

TWINS?! How could she possibly be pregnant with twins?

The bad thing was, if it was only one or none with two hearts. Triplets. Quadtuplets.

She was in hell with only five more months to go. She groaned, picking herself up and reaching for the box under the bed.

Coming home from work one day, she had found it sitting infront of the front door, and noone inside the flat. She had never opened it, because it was addressed to Mrs Theta. Strange, because they had never had a neighbor named anything Theta.

Now Rose decided to slice the box open. Inside, the first thing she found was a birth certificate for Theta. A birth certificate from Gallifrey.

"Oh Doctor..." Now, after he was gone, she was able to learn his name. His true name. A wave of anguish washed over her, kept off by the babies kicking. She had to stay happy. Even if it was only for them.

Laying down on the bed, she sighed, whispering his name softly "Theta..."

* * *

Across the semi-charted universe, the Doctor shivered. He looked to the roof of the TARDIS, wondering faintly why it was so chilly. Donna looked at him, about to complain, when they were suddenly jerked to the side.

* * *

The next morning Rose woke to sharp pains in her side. She automatically began screaming.


	2. Birth cont'd

Unrequited Rose

I don't own the Doctor Who series. SCIFI bought the rights from BBC a while ago.

Chapter Two

She was in labour. Five months early and she was in labour.

Pete and Jackie came running as soon as they heard her scream, only to see the sheets soaked with what looked to be water. Rose continued screaming.

"Pete, you get the sheets. I'm going to start a warm bath."

A water birth. It was the easiest thing. Rose continued to scream even though she knew she would be out of pain very soon.

The Doctor needed to be here for this.

* * *

The TARDIS shook violently, and the Doctor went into a frenzied panic, trying to figure out what was going on. Hitting a few buttons, the ship automatically stopped.

The doors opened.

And the Doctor found himself where he had never wanted to return.

Bad Wolf Bay.

* * *

The warm water helped the pains. It also acted as a luberication for the infants to come out.

She still had to push. And she was only an hour into labour when she had felt the first child come. A small boy, screaming and kicking as he was handed to Pete by her mother.

Rose breathed as the pains stopped temporarly. She suddenly feared how many were left. If they were human it was far too early for them to come out. But she didn't have a choice as the pains started once again. Her mother screeched as the next baby came out, clawing and screaming and cleaned by the water.

The pains stopped. She felt two more, smaller things slip from her. And her mother's scream was all she heard before she passed out.

* * *

The Doctor heard the scream, and ran to it. Felt the pains, and ignored them. He had left Donna where she was.

* * *

Jackie stared at the small baby, much much too small. A fifth heart, a small girl, underdevolped organs unable to stand against the water and air. She could mourn the loss of a grandchild, but it was too soon. The placenta had to be thrown out, and Rose had to be taken out of the bath.

But first, as she took the babies from Pete, the door had to be answered.

Her first thought was that it would have to be Mickey, hearing the screams from the flat under them. But as Pete lead the visitor to the bathroom, she was shocked beyond words.

"Doctor."

* * *

Rose awoke to find three pairs of small eyes staring at her, and she looked up to see who was holding them.

"Theta." The ever-familar smile broke out on his face, and he looked down at their children.

"Need to name them, sweet. I can't stay for long." Rose frowned, but sighed all the same. "What do you suggest?"

"You're they're mother. It's your job." Looking at them, the twins with their light blue eyes, and the smallest with her brown orbs, Rose found herself in a state of panic. "You have to take one of them with you. I can't raise all of them on my own."

The Doctor looked at her, frowning. "What do you suggest I do, take them through time and space with me? An infant in a place of danger. Do you not remember what it was like?"

"I remember just fine. Take one of the eldest with you."

"After you name them."

* * *

Rose watched with a heavy heart as the Doctor took her second youngest, her Susan and her son, Zeikial. In her arms Jennifer cried for her father.

They were Time Lords, and needed to be raised as such.

Jennifer never had a chance. As she had been brought into the world. Rose could only hope that her youngest, frailest child could survive without the other two.


	3. Jenny

Unrequited Rose

I don't own the Doctor Who series. SCIFI bought the rights from BBC a while ago.

Chapter Three

Sixteen year old Jennifer Rose Tyler growled as she proceded to knock the shit out of yet another tree in the middle of the schoolyard. She was the only child her mother ever had, and ever would have.

Not that she needed siblings. But sometimes the utter aloneness of being an only child got to her. Yeah, she had her cousin Stuart, but it wasn't the same. She needed to feel the relationship that could only be brought by the closeness of sharing the same genetics, the same blood.

But no, all she even had of her real father was a small locket, not even able to be opened.

And she had to deal with her mother working a nine to eight shift, just to support her. Soon she'd start working as well, and... well...

She wouldn't be able to cover the mysterious bruises as easy. Or the sudden fits of rage and depression that coursed through her.

Or the cuts.

Oh the cuts. Long and painful, and unexplainable. As she hadn't done them herself.

The worst part of it all?

She talked to herself. And the little voices inside her head RESPONDED.

Sometimes it was too much. But sometimes she dreamed of a different life. A life with a father, and siblings, and her mother HAPPY for once since before she was born.

Jennifer was sick of being called a bastard at school. The daughter of a whore. Something that would be better of walking among downtown London in midmorning.

It never helped that she was smaller than everyone else. Or that she had umistakable grayish black hair, and the lightest black eyes. There was no passing her uncle Mickey off as her father.

She felt a precense behind her, and dared not turn around to face it.

* * *

Her name had become Jenny. Just simply Jenny. And she had been raised as a killing machiene. She met her father, a father from the past.

And she died. Slowly. Could feel her internal organs liquifying.

And just as she was left alone, left for dead, she could feel herself reconstructing. Slowly. Painfully. Bone after bone. Organ after organ.

Skin was the last thing she was worried about.


End file.
